Win
by dorimingu0
Summary: Hikaru always seems to win at everything, but not this time. Warning: does contain some twincest. Please review.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hikaru, Kaoru, or any of the Host Club members. Oh, but the things I would do with them if I did. :)

oOoOo

"Bath's all yours," said Hikaru as he stepped into the bedroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Okay, just a sec," replied Kaoru. He sat on the floor, focused on the video game he was playing. He stopped and looked up at his brother. "Why is it you always get the bath first?"

"Cause you suck at rock, paper, scissors," Hikaru said with a grin.

"Yeah, whatever," Kaoru mumbled, turning back to his game. "Hey, you wanna finish this level for me?"

"Sure, you never could beat that boss, could you?"

"Bite me!"

Hikaru laughed. "Just pause it so I can throw on some boxers first."

"No problem," Kaoru paused the game and set the controller on the floor. He got up and headed for the bathroom. He stopped long enough to watch Hikaru pull a pair of blue silk boxers out of the drawer, drop his towel to the ground, and step into them. Kaoru had seen his brother's naked body countless times, but it still never failed to fascinate him. He stared at the lean muscles, as they rippled under smooth skin. Kaoru wondered if he himself looked that good. They were twins after all. 'As if,' he thought, shaking his head and smiling. He never seemed to be able to measure up to Hikaru. He turned, walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

When he had finished bathing, Kaoru came back into the bedroom, drying his hair with a towel. He grabbed his own boxers out of the drawer, slipped them on and went over to see how the game was progressing.

"Sorry dude," said Hikaru, "I lost a couple of your lives."

"Dumbass! Do you know how long it took me to get that far in the game without losing any lives?" Kaoru grabbed Hikaru in a head lock from behind and began rubbing his head with a knuckle.

"Oh no you don't!" countered Hikaru, as he leaned back, pushing Kaoru to the ground. They wrestled on the floor, each trying to get the upper hand. It wasn't long before the tables had turned, and Hikaru had Kaoru pinned.

"All right! I give. You win. Now stop choking me," gasped Kaoru, as his brother climbed off him laughing. "Just wait. I'll get you next time," Kaoru threatened.

"Yeah, right," laughed Hikaru, as Kaoru's wet towel hit him square in the face.

"Come on, we should get some sleep," suggested Kaoru as he crawled into bed.

"Sure, just let me open the window." Hikaru cracked the window open, letting in a cool breeze, before climbing into bed himself.

"Brrrr," complained Kaoru. "Why do you always need to sleep with the window open? It's freezing in here." He rolled over and snuggled under the covers, his back facing his twin.

"Cause I like it cool when I sleep. Besides, I'll help keep you warm," Hikaru offered as he moved close to Kaoru, spooning behind him.

"I guess that's okay then," replied Kaoru. As he pressed closer to his brother's warmth, he felt something poking into his back.

"Umm, Hikaru."

"Yeah?"

"You've got a hard on."

"Sorry about that, bro. Can't help it. Maybe it was the wrestling."

"Kind of perverted aren't you? Getting hard from wrestling with your brother." Kaoru snickered.

"You're one to talk." Hikaru's arm reached around his brother, his hand brushing up against Kaoru's own stiff member. Kaoru's whole body twitched at the contact, and Hikaru chuckled.

"I can help you with that," whispered Hikaru, and before his twin could argue, he slipped his hand down the front of Kaoru's boxers and grabbed his hardened cock. Kaoru gasped, and tried to squirm away, but only succeeded in grinding his ass up against his brother's engorged penis.

"What are you doing?!" protested Kaoru, as Hikaru began pumping his hand up and down.

"Shhhh, just relax and enjoy it," Hikaru said with a grin. "It almost feels like I'm just whacking off, but it's a lot more fun. I love watching the expression on your face. I wonder if that is what I look like when I'm doing it."

A moan escaped Kaoru's lips, as he grasped his pillow and clenched his eyes shut. He couldn't believe this was happening. What's more, he couldn't believe how good it felt. He gave into the pleasure, as he felt the firm hand wrapped around his cock.

"Hikaru, stop!" panted Kaoru, "I'm going to cu…aaaaaahhhh!" Kaoru cried out as he ejaculated over his stomach and the bed.

Still breathing heavily, Kaoru looked down at the mess. "Damn, and I just took a bath."

Hikaru laughed. "Don't worry. I made the mess. I'll clean it up." He reached across his brother to the box of tissues on the night stand.

Kaoru lay back, his arm draped over his eyes as Hikaru wiped his stomach clean. "God, I can't believe you just did that."

"Did it feel good?" Hikaru asked knowingly.

"No, I always cum all over myself when I feel lousy," he replied sarcastically.

Hikaru chuckled as he tossed a tissue into the waste basket by the bed. "Look's like I win again," he said with a smirk.

Finally clean, Kaoru rolled over to face his twin. "The game's not over yet." He pushed Hikaru onto his back and straddled him. Smiling, he leaned over and whispered into his twin's ear, "It's payback time." Kaoru was certainly not going to back down from this challenge.

Hikaru felt a shiver go down his spine as Kaoru nibbled his ear, then began kissing down his neck to his chest. Hikaru moaned as Kaoru's tongue traced around his nipple, and cried out in surprise as teeth bit gently down on the hardened nub. His cock throbbed beneath the silk boxers as Kaoru moved downward, kissing his stomach. Hikaru never imagined it would come to this when he began teasing his brother. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew there was something inherently wrong about this, but he had started it, and it felt too damn good to stop it.

Hikaru's cock sprang up as Kaoru pulled down the waistband of his boxers. He leaned back and closed his eyes as he felt Kaoru's warm fingers wrap around his shaft. Kaoru began rubbing up and down its length with one hand, while the other gently fondled Hikaru's balls.

Hikaru moaned as Kaoru's pace quickened. "Oh god, I'm going to cum!"

"Not yet, you're not," Kaoru responded, grinning evilly. Hikaru whimpered as Kaoru stopped pumping and grasped him tightly, placing his thumb firmly over the tip of his penis. He rubbed pre-cum over the head, as Hikaru writhed beneath him.

Keeping his hand where it was, Kaoru slid upward along Hikaru's body. Hikaru's eyes opened wide as he felt Kaoru's soft lips press against his own. His lips parted to allow Kaoru's probing tongue inside. During their brotherly love act, they had never done more than kiss each other on the cheek or hand. They had certainly never done anything like this before. Hikaru was sure this must be a dream, but didn't recall falling asleep. He was overwhelmed by how good his brother was making him feel. He groaned, needing release.

"What's the matter Hikaru? Is there anything I can do for you?" asked Kaoru innocently.

"Make me cum," he whimpered softly.

"I'm sorry. What was that? I didn't quite hear you?" Kaoru inquired again.

"Please make me cum," begged Hikaru, a bit louder.

"That's more like it," replied Kaoru with a grin, as he moved back down toward his brother's waiting penis. Hikaru looked down in shock as he felt Kaoru kiss the tip of his cock and then take the head into his warm, wet mouth. He bit his lip to keep from screaming out in delight as Kaoru slowly engulfed him. His swollen member became slick with spit, as his twin began to slide his lips and tongue up and down it. Kaoru wrapped his slender fingers around the base of Hikaru's shaft and began to pump as he sucked. Hikaru's body felt as though electricity was flowing through it, and Kaoru was increasing the voltage with every stroke. Hikaru's fingers entwined into Kaoru soft hair as his pleasure built toward its climax.

Finally, Hikaru could take it no longer. He cried out in ecstasy as his load gushed forth into Kaoru's waiting mouth. Kaoru swallowed quickly before his mind could register what he was doing.

Hikaru lay panting, the breeze from the window cooling his sweat drenched body. Kaoru crawled back up and lay alongside his brother's prone body.

"Kaoru," gasped Hikaru breathlessly, wrapping an arm around his twin.

"Hmmm?" he responded.

"You win," Hikaru whispered with a sigh. Kaoru rested his head on his brother's shoulder, a smile of satisfaction spread across his face.

oOoOo

**Author's note:** It was short and sweet, but I hope you liked it. I'm sorry if they didn't go as far as some of you might have liked, but I just don't think they would go all the way the first time. I hope this was not too explicit for an M rating. If so I apologize. I have read others on here that were worse. I created this account to keep my M rated stories separate from my other stories. If you like this story, and would care to read my tamer stuff, please check it out under the penname dreaming0.


End file.
